silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/New Year
9:58 To Bluetopia Lex: (sitting in armchair by fire, eyes closed, thinking about days events) 10:00 ~Silverstream Mercy: *silently enters room, and sets the usual pills and drink on table, then immediately turns to leave* 10:00 To Bluetopia I... have a question 10:01 ~Silverstream *pauses and turns to him* ...Yes? 10:02 To Bluetopia (opens eyes and looks at her) do you believe your actions today were proper? you aren't my Mother... you certainly Aren't my girlfriend... 10:07 ~Silverstream I'm entirely aware I am neither one of those things. But nonetheless, I want to look out for you. *takes a deep breath* Believe it or not, that's what I was doing tonight... 10:08 To Bluetopia Yes, leaving me alone with someone i despise? Pray Tell, what did that accomplish? 10:12 ~Silverstream *folds arms* Let me ask you, what good would I have done there? Had I stayed, I surely would've spoken in your defense. Can you imagine what Lois Lane would have done with that? She would paste it all over the papers that Lex Luthor needs his assistant to speak for him. Now, leaving you alone, forced you to act on your own. Not only do I believe it was good for you, but... I also believed you could handle yourself just fine. 10:13 To Bluetopia ....tell me, after this outburst which is in no way your place to say...... why shouldn't i fire you? 10:15 ~Silverstream *folds arms* Because nobody else bothers to understand you, the way I do. 10:16 To Bluetopia (points to spot next to chair) over here.... 10:16 ~Silverstream *sits down and looks up at him steadily* 10:18 To Bluetopia ......you can be aggravating.... but I'd be lost without you.... 10:19 ~Silverstream .....strange..... I could say the same thing of you. 10:20 To Bluetopia .....god help it if i ever go broke..... not that would EVER happen, but you just wouldn't be able to find a new job (smirks) 10:22 ~Silverstream *chuckles* There was... One other reason I left you alone tonight 10:22 To Bluetopia ...and pray tell, what was that? 10:24 ~Silverstream Well, you left me alone, I got stuck with someone I hated... So I may or may not have enjoyed watching you squirm a little... *smirks good-naturedly and looks away* 10:25 To Bluetopia .....you didn't like me talking to people at MY party? .....should i question the implications of that? 10:26 ~Silverstream *slightly alarmed tone* Uh, no... No, I didn't mean it like that... 10:27 To Bluetopia Then how did you mean it? (raises eyebrow) 10:28 ~Silverstream I had no problem with you talking to people at your party, I just... *mumbles under breath* Just wanted you to take me with you... 10:29 To Bluetopia ....that's sweet..... your jealous... 10:30 ~Silverstream *looks down* Maybe... A little... 10:31 To Bluetopia well..... you'll always be my favourite person (strokes side of her face) no one else wakes me up, and tells me what to do.... HELL, i wouldn't let anyone else do that 10:37 ~Silverstream ...and even for me, you can be difficult *looks back up at him* Mister Palmer asked me tonight how my job as your assistant was "working for me"... When I answered that it was working wonderfully, my words couldn't have been closer to the truth... 10:38 To Bluetopia ....Likewise, Mercy.... (takes a deep breath and closes eyes) 10:40 ~Silverstream *stands up and rubs his shoulder affectionately* I should be going... 10:41 To Bluetopia (keeps eyes closed) .....why? 10:42 ~Silverstream *confused tone* It's late, and I just assumed... Do you want me to stay? 10:42 To Bluetopia .....No..... its alright (opens eyes) but i could do without the wakeup call tomorrow.... 10:45 ~Silverstream *nods* Understood, no wake-up call... It's strange but convenient, my body never lets me sleep past 6:00.... 10:46 To Bluetopia ....take tomorrow off. start 2016 off with something positive..... do.... whatever you do in your spare time i guess.... 10:47 ~Silverstream ...whatever I do in my spare time... Well, I guess that will consist of FINDING something to do in my spare time... 10:48 To Bluetopia (stands up and throws water on fire to put it out) well, good luck in any case (pats her on the shoulder) 10:49 ~Silverstream *small, and faintly sad smile* and... What will you be doing on the first day of 2016? 10:50 To Bluetopia not thinking about..... you know who (smirks) i don't need to say anymore 10:52 ~Silverstream Of course. ...Goodnight, Lex... 10:52 To Bluetopia (kisses her on the cheek) ....goodnight Mercy... 10:54 ~Silverstream *stiffens and blinks in shock - clears throat and nods, then leaves room* 10:55 To Bluetopia (sighs to self and sits back in chair) ....Here's to a Superman-free New Year.... Category:Blog posts